Triple the Trouble
by killjarkidranger
Summary: You know Ouran. Now add the Akimoto triplets. Rory, Lucia, and Oliver bring adventure and fun into the already strange host club. T for cursing! Also I know lame title
1. Chapter 1

(Lucia POV)

When we arrived at the school I knew something bad was going happen soon. I saw Oli pale and Rory tightened her grip on my hand. I even stepped back a little. I looked at them both and nodded, they nodded back and we stepped in.

Using the map we each got in our acceptance letters we located the office and went to pick up out schedules.

"Hello we are the three new scholarship students." Oli said, approaching the desk where a lady sat typing away at the computer. She looked up at us.

"Names please." She returned to typing.

"Oliver Akimoto." Oli said.

"R-rory Akimoto." Rory said.

"And I'm Lucia Akimoto." I finished.

"Thank you." She said before pointing to the the seats and telling us to sit down while she gets our schedules.

When we sat down I started looking at the map, trying to remember everything that I thought I'd need to know. Because I was so focused on the map I didn't notice that our schedules were ready until Oli and Rory grabbed the map out of my hands. We all walked up and received our schedule.

"You should all get to class, you don't want to be late!" The three of us walked out the door.

As we walked down the hall we examined our schedules. Here's the bad thing I thought would happen. Our first class was all of us separate, then Oli and I. After that all separate again for the next two classes then all three of us. And all our other classes it's all of us separate. I knew we weren't going to have all the same classes but I thought we'd have a few more together.

"Good luck guys, we can meet up here after class." Rory said and we all parted ways.

Upon entering my class I saw that it had the best of everything desks, supplies, everything! Only to be expected from a rich school... The teacher told me to wait by his desk until everyone settled down

(Oliver POV)

My classroom was huge! It had too many books to count, everything from Poetry to biographies. I loved it! My teacher directed me to my seat and told me she'd call me up when ready.

(Rory POV)

I didn't really get a good look at my classroom before I was told by my teacher to wait outside and he'd call me in.

Eventually class started and I was called in to introduce myself. I walked up and felt everyone's eyes staring at me, I hated it.

"Uh, hi I'm Rory. Nice to meet you all." I said, getting quieter with each word.

"Any questions for Miss Akimoto?" The teacher asked. A few hands went up, I hate answering questions about myself.

"Why don't you have the uniform on?" A girl with short black hair asked.

"I-I'm here because of a scholarship for athletics so I can't afford it." I explained.

"Isn't Rory an American boys name." One guy rudely said.

"N-no it's not and I don't really care if it is or isn't." I said shrinking back.

"You may sit in front of Hikaru Hitachiin." He pointed to the seat and the boy raised his hand.

I quickly sat down and felt all eyes leaving me and focusing on the lesson instead.

(Lucia POV)

Soon everyone was sitting down and paying attention. I was focused on my book that I brought in, so I didn't notice anything until the teacher told me to come up and introduce myself.

"Hey I'm Lucia, nice to meet you all! I'm here on a scholarship for writing along with my brother and sister. I hope I can get to know you!" I said cheerfully.

The teacher directed me to my seat and started the lesson. I didn't really pay attention, more focused on my short story I was writing.

(Oliver POV)

The teacher called me up on a few minutes and I honestly had no idea what to say so I kinda just said the basics.

"Hello, my name is Oliver. I have two siblings who are also in the school, and I hope we can be friends." I smiled and sat down.

Do wee doo TIME SKIP do wee doo (no ones POV)

The three of them all met up after class talked for a bit then sped off to their other classes, by the end of the day they were all exhausted and ready to leave. At was until some guys cornered Rory and Lucia, making Rory terrified. She sped off down a hallway, panic overflowing her mind and trying desperately to calm down enough to find the exit or one of her siblings. She fled into a room to calm herself down and found seven (very attractive) men. Not caring at all about them she ran onto a couch and, with her hands shaking terribly, searched for her phone. Of course one of the men came up to her and asked if she was okay. (I think you can guess this is Tamaki) She nodded, but he wasn't reassured.

"Miss, you do not look okay. Would you like some help?" Another one who had glasses said just as Lucia burst through the slightly open door, Oliver following closely behind.

They ignored the hosts questions and went to calm their sister down.

Oliver politely asked if everyone could stop crowding her, while Lucia calmed her down. Once everyone backed away he helped Lucia. In a few minutes Rory was calm enough to get up and leave.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened?" The twins said.

"Uh we're sorry that was awkward. Um hello! I'm Lucia, this is my brother and my sister. Oliver and Rory." Lucia responded, "uh that was something that Rory would have to be comfortable telling you, sorry."

Rory was currently hugging her brother for comfort, he hugged her back. Lucia told them that they should be going home and the three of them left the music room very quickly, leaving the host club wondering what just happened. Of course Kyoya knew, it was completely obvious to him.

Hey guys it's me I hope you like the new story please leave a review it make me want to update. What do you think of the triplets. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

When the we got to our home, which was an abandoned RV, we went over our day. Rory said that those twins and the brunette are in her class, she seemed better but still a little shaken up. Lucia told us that we should do things after school to and make it seem like our home life is fine. I agreed with her, if anyone found out they would alert the authorities and we'd be back with our mother and father.

My phone rang, Rory was smart to think of getting these. When we first ran off we had a little bit of money that we brought along, Rory suggested we get phones to contact each other in emergencies. After some discussion we all agreed and got the cheapest ones possible.

I answered and heard Yuki on the other end of the line, Yuki is my girlfriend, I met her while playing my guitar for tips out on he street. She came by and sang along to the song I played, we talked for a bit and became friends. Eventually we started going out, she's great.

"Hey how was your first day?" She asked.

"Not the best, someone assholes cornered Lucy and Rory. It ended with Rory running off panicked and calming her down I front of this huge club who didn't really get the vibe of 'leave us alone and don't ask questions' I'm just glad we could calm her down." I responded.

"Really? That's awful, let me talk to to Rory. I want to say hi." She said.

I handed the phone to Rory who quietly said hello and started having a small conversation. Yuki was of the people both of my siblings liked and trusted. It made me happy that we were all very close.

"Okay bye Yuki, I'll talk to you soon." Rory whispered and handed me my phone.

"So I have to go to work, love. I'll call you later okay? Bye!" I spoke.

I worked at a grocery store as a cashier, it wasn't much but it gave us money. Getting ready was fairly easy. All I had to do change into my uniform and go. I said bye to Lucy and Rory and left.

(Rory POV)

I felt a bit better after talking to Yuki, she was just one of those people who always made you feel better.

"Hey do you wanna go out and get something to eat at the supermarket." I asked Lucia, knowing that we'd need to get some food for the week. She nodded and we both got our shoes on.

The walk there was short, we talked for most of it. About everything, school, what we needed to get, that club. She told me that she didn't blame me for running off. I nodded and thanked her.

"Um I'll grab a few dinner things and you grab this weeks lunch, okay?" I mumbled and Lucia nodded.

I set off down the aisle to grab some food, probably Ramen or cheap pasta. The first thing I saw was Ramen so of course I grabbed a couple. After I grabbed enough for the week, I went to find Lucy.

On my walk down the aisle I saw Lucy rushing towards me with a serious expression on her face. When I reached her she pulled me down an aisle.

"Those people from school, they're here. The ones from that club." She whispered.

"We'll have to face them at school anyways, who says they'll even talk to us?" I responded and walked out of our hiding spot.

"Okay if you want to." She responded.

I knew they'd talk to us tomorrow anyway so why avoid it? Lucy hadn't grabbed our lunch or our breakfast so we had to grab some food. That club was standing where we had to go, they didn't notice us. They were standing right in front of the bread, which we needed. Lucy didn't want to waste time so she dragged me over.

"Excuse us, you're standing in front of the bread." Lucy said.

"Miss do you go to Ouran Academy? You seem very familiar." The one with glasses asked Lucia.

"Yes we both do, actually." She responded, "the surprise visitors you had at your club, that was us."

Lucy pulled me over to make sure I was seen, I didn't like all the attention. Stop staring. Stop staring please. I was shaking a bit. Lucia put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me. The tall blond guy didn't get the message and got too close. WAYYYYYYYY to close and took my hands.

"Beautiful princess, would you come back to my club tomorrow?" He whispered.

I panicked and well... I kicked him in legs and made him fall to the ground. I ran, that was usually my way of protecting myself. Making them fall then running. I didn't know if anyone followed me or not, I ran the the other side of the store. Far away from them.

(Lucia POV)

I knew this wouldn't go well, that tall blond one got close and she panicked. They looked concerned, well all except that really tall one and the glasses dude.

"Sorry about the kick, but you got too close. You should learn to pick up on the obvious hints someone drops." I said and took off running after Rory.

When I caught up to her she seemed to be a bit calmer, looking for the peanut butter. That girl and peanut butter, I didn't mind it because it was cheap and easy to use, but she LOVED it. She noticed me walk up and turned to talk.

"We get everything?" She asked and I nodded, heading off to check out.

BoopwoopboopTIMESKIPboopwoopboop

(Back to Rory)

After Oli came home we told him about our shopping experience.

"So he just came up to you all close and asked you to come to his weirdo club?" He asked, "so you kicked him... Nice job sis." He said laughing at the end and high fiving me. Lucia slapped him.

"We will have to apologize tomorrow, they're rich kids." I mumbled.

"Yeah we will come with you, don't worry." Oli agreed.

After that we all went to bed, was very nervous to face those twins and that girl but I was so tired I just fell right asleep.

I think you can guess Tamaki dragged them to a "commoners supermarket" *cheers* also I'm sorry I'm so sarcastic I'm just kinda done with being awkward. So welcome to the real Avery! Hell yeah! Also currently working on getting ahead on chapter so you won't have to wait for really bad chapters like in my last story. Lots of alsos I'm an ass =^-^= I hope this emoticon make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I felt better, at least enough to face those guys. I woke up first so I had to get the others up, which was not going to be fun. Oli always begged to have five more minutes and Lucy kicked and punched. The only way to avoid that was to yell food once they wake up. I shook them both, they groaned.

"Food!" I yelled, well not really more like spoke a bit louder than normal people. They both shot up.

"Where!" They both asked, totally awake.

"Unless you want a spoon of peanut butter sorry." I responded, already making lunch.

"Awww but thanks for the lunch, you're the best!" Oliver cheered.

"No problem, but we should start our walk to school. I'd like to be early." I replied.

We all changed into our school clothes, Oliver pulled the curtain separating one of the beds from the kitchen area to give us privacy. One we were all good we grabbed our bags and our lunch and set off. Lucy and Oli kept purposely knocking into each other and pushing each other. I just shook my head and laughed at them, they were as childish as ever.

"So we all will meet up after classes like yesterday?" Oliver asked done with the battle against Lucia. I nodded and so did Lucia.

When we got into the school I saw that people were a bit more normal towards us. I didn't see that club and that calmed my nerves a bit. Lucia's class was the closest so she was the first to leave. Then it was Oliver's class and finally mine.

Once I entered those twins noticed me. They looked at each other then to me and smiled. I hurried to my seat only to remember that it's in front of one of them.

"Hey," the one who sat behind her started.

"You have a lot of nerve commoner." The other finished.

I fidgeted and looked down to my desk, trying my hardest to ignore them and how close they were.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Leave her alone, you're being rude!" Someone who looked like a girl said and leaned over to me, "I'm sorry about them, they're idiots. My name is Fujioka Haruhi." They smiled.

"Um I'm Rory. Uh I'm sorry this a weird question but um are you a girl?" I asked and they smiled again.

"I'm a girl but I have to dress as a boy, it's a long story and class is starting." She responded and sat up to focus on the teacher.

I rejoiced in my head, I wasn't as much of an awkward mess as I thought I would be. I shook my head and turned my attention to the lesson.

(Oliver POV) also TIME SKIP

At the end of the day I met up with my sisters and we made our way to the club. I hoped they would be normal and would have a grudge against us.

Once we got there Lucy opened the door and pulled both Rory and I in. Thankfully the club hadn't started.

"Heyyyyyyyy!" Lucia greeted.

"Um hi, yeah this is hella awkward." Rory said.

"Rory these are rich people!" I kind of shouted with fake horror in my voice. She lightly hit me on my head and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah hello." I added.

"Um we came to apologize for yesterday." Lucia started.

"I'm sorry I ran in here yesterday... and for kicking you." Rory mumbled.

"Are we good?" I asked.

The blond guy came up to Rory, she moved back a bit. Rory wasn't as shaken as she was yesterday so she could handle the situation better.

"Uh could you not get as close..." She said although you could barely hear her.

He stepped away.

"I'm so sorry princess I should have realized..." He apologized in a fake prince tone.

"It's fine." Rory moved towards Lucy.

"But seriously are we good? No hard feelings?" Lucia asked.

"Yes princess." That blond dude answered, "would you like to stay at our club today?"

"Um Lucy when does work start?" I asked her.

"Yours or mine?" She responded with another question.

"I don't have work today so your work." I answered.

"Oh 6:30." She looked at the clock, "we have time."

"Let's do it." Rory shrugged.

"Can I sit in the corner or somewhere and wait because I'm not up for lots of people." I asked and they pointed to a place that looked like where kids take naps.

"That's Honey-senpai's nap corner. You can sit there." The blond one said.

"Awwww yeah." I cheered and dashed over.

(Lucia POV)

"Which host would you like to be with today?" The glasses one asked.

"Can I go with Haruhi? She's in my class so I know her already." Rory said.

"Haruhi is man!" The twins yelled.

"Haruhi is as manly as anyone can get!" Blond exclaimed.

Rory looked at me the pointed at them. I had snuck behind them and was ready to scare.

"No" Rory said in her demon voice and I scared them.

Rory came up me laughing and we high-fived.

"No we know already, it a bit obvious..." I told them, " also can I know everyone's names first."

"Of course!" The blonde one yelled, "I'm Tamaki the princely type. This is Kyoya the cool type. Hikaru and Kaoru the Devils. Haruhi the natural type. Mori the strong and silent type. Finally Honey the Lolita."

"Um yeah I'll stick with Haruhi." Rory spoke and smiled at her.

"Mori he seems chill." I said.

During hosting hours the ladies seemed a bit odd towards us but when weren't they. A bunch were swooning over Oli and kept whispering about what they thought he was doing.

"I know how to find out." I spoke up and every girl turned to me, I cleared my throat and moved in front of the girls.

"Oliver!" I said in my demon voice.

"What, what does the human want?" He asked, also doing his demon voice.

"They would like to know what you are doing." I told him still in demon voice.

"Oh I'm writing a song, the one for..." I cut him off telling the girls that was what he was doing.

Soon that Kyoya guy called Oli, Rory, and I to talk to us. We each got up and walked to his table.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you up." He said once we all were there, we nodded.

"I have a deal for you. If your brother were to become a host, I believe the host club could get Miss Rory some help with her anxiety problems." Rory blushed.

"Um one sec. FAMILY MEETING!" I shouted and the three of us made a circle.

"I think we should do it." Oliver whispered.

"So do I." I agreed.

"I don't want Oli to have to do so much work for me." Rory looked down.

"What if all three of us become hosts?" Oli started, "plus we could sing stuff, it will give me practice for school concerts and it will help pay off our debt to them if we accept."

We all agreed on that and gave our suggestion to Kyoya who accepted.

"Please wait here after the club is over but for now you can go back to where you were sitting." He told us and we all got up. Rory was still blushing a little bit.

School had started send help. I hate it. Anyway please review it make me sad that I have no reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

(Rory POV)

They obviously didn't have a discussion during club, and how could they have known Oli was attractive to the other girls. The only real reason to do this is because they thought it was worth it to help me, no he thought it was worth it. I was so touched, but he was Kyoya Ootori. His family didn't do anything that didn't benefit them in some way. This is confusing me and I don't think I should be thinking of this right now.

(Oliver POV)

After the club ended and everything was cleaned up the club had a meeting to discuss some things about the three of us.

"Um one question." Rory spoke up, "when did you discuss this deal?"

"Yeah how did you know he'd be popular with girls?" Lucia asked before jokingly whispering to Rory about how surprising it is.

"I can't help it I'm attractive." I did my best to give a charming smile.

"Oli we all know that Rory and I are cuter than you." Lucia told me while posing with Rory.

"Oli-chan! Rory-chan! Lucy-chan! Please don't fight! You are siblings!" Honey yelled.

"Oh we aren't fighting." Rory shook her head.

"Yeah we are just sarcastic assholes to each other." Lucia finished.

"Lucy! Language!" I shouted.

"I'm speaking Japanese Oliver, so are you." She replied.

"Plus if we are hosts then we need to change it up a little! There's too much sibling love, we need siblings who are sarcastic assholes to each other too." I explained.

Suddenly GROUND SHAKING! PLATFORM RISING FROM THE GROUND! SOUNDS OF A DYING SEAL!

"Ohohohohoho!" This platform rose out of the ground showing a girl laughing, "he's right you know!"

She hopped off her platform to stand next to us.

"If they were to be triplets who were never mean our customers would get bored! The triplets would add a perfect balance and a "Sibling War" package!" She explained and sunk back into the ground.

"Rory what was that?!" Lucia asked like she was five.

"Magic." Rory simply responded.

"Makes sense." Lucia said before addressing the club, "plus I even know the perfect song to sing for that!"

Rory and I immediately jumped into action.

"You're just so annoying God just so annoying!

Acting high and mighty around me like your the king!" We sang.

"Very nice." Lucia said.

"I see your point Miss-" Kyoya started but was cut off by Rory.

"J-just call us our names please." She told him.

"I apologize, I see your point but I must ask you do not curse in front of the ladies."

"Yep! Promise!" Lucia yelled.

"Umm Rory were you watching her?" I asked.

"No I thought you were!" She exclaimed.

"Um question! How much cake did this one have?" I asked Mori and Honey.

"Lucy-chan almost beat me in a cake eating competition!" Honey answered.

Rory and I looked at each other with an annoyed look. Rory walked off to go get her.

"I guess I'll be at work in her place." She sighed, bringing the hyper Lucia over to me.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

"No it's fine." She told me.

"Um Rory! You do realize that it's against the rules to have a job!" Those other twins said at the exact same time.

"We have permission from the headmaster." She responded shrinking back.

"Um speaking of work, it's starting soon. We should get going." I said and we both stood up, said bye to the host club, and left. Rory dragging a bouncing Lucia behind her.

BooooooopTIMESKIPBoooooooop

(Rory POV

We had to rush home, mostly because Lucia was bouncing ahead of us and we don't know what she could do on a sugar high. Once we got there I changed into Lucy's work uniform and rushed out of the door.

The walk there was very long. It was a pretty nice restaurant where Lucia worked. He manager was a nice man, he was always fine with me coming instead of Lucy. Of course the people coming there never noticed.

Once I arrived I set out to find the manager. He usually sat in the kitchen helping some employees so that's where I went. He was there so I told him I'm working for Lucy and went out to clean some tables.

(Oliver POV)

I always hated when Lucy had a sugar high, mostly because Rory had to do whatever Lucia had to do that day, leaving me to watch her. When Lucia had a sugar high our small RV becomes hell.

Thankfully, I left my phone number with Kyoya so we could call and discuss everything. When I called it he instantly picked up, strange.

"Oh hello Mr- Oliver" He greeted.

"Hey, so you wanted me to call when I got home? Sit down Lucia! Sorry..." I said awkwardly.

"It's fine. Yes I would like to discuss your types." He responded.

"Oh okay! Lucy take a nap! Sorry... But I've been thinking of that too. I'd let you talk to Lucy about hers but you know, and Rory is at work."

"That's fine, what do you think their types would be?" He asked.

"That's a good question..." I wondered what it should be.

"Lucia sleep now! Hey do you mind if I call you back when we are all here and not insane?" I asked.

"That would be fine." He replied.

"Thanks I'll talk later!" I said and hung up.

Lucia thought it would hilarious to sneak off the bed and try to scare me. Rory when are you coming back!

BipbopbamTIMESKIPbambopbip

When I finally got Lucy to calm down it was about seven, just starting to get dark. In about an hour Rory would get off work. I knew she'd call or text when her shift was going to end soon so I could walk her home.

When she did eventually text I had to wake Lucy up. I can't just leave her here alone! Lucy never liked when people woke her up so it wasn't going to be a fun walk. Once she fully woke up we'd be fine.

I had to drag a grumbling Lucia for the fifteen minute walk to pick up Rory. She would every so often ask why I had to disturb her peaceful sleep and complain about her headache. Which was probably from the sugar.

Once we finally are she had woken up completely although she still had a headache. Rory walked out and hugged Lucy and I, thanking us for picking her up even though we always pick each other up from work.

"We have to call Kyoya to discuss our types." I told them as we walked.

"I wonder what mine should be? Any idea Oli, Rory?" Lucy asked.

"The annoying type!" Rory joked.

"Oh! I know what yours! The weirdo type!" Lucia giggled.

"But seriously you should be the bubbly type." I told her.

"Ah! IM MADE OF BUBBLES!" She whisper shouted.

"What about me? The painfully awkward and lame type?" Rory wondered.

"Bashful maybe." Lucia answered.

"Shy?" I suggested.

"Well I am shy and bashful, so I guess that would work." I answered.

"And me?" I asked.

"Sarcastic!" Rory and Lucia yelled at the same time.

"Fine sarcastic!" I laughed.

When we got home I call Kyoya. When he picked up we all greeted him with an annoying hiiiiiiii.

"Yes hello."

"We have our types!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Yeah we do." Rory spoke up.

"Please tell me." He answered.

"I'm the bubbly type! Oli is the sarcastic type! And Rory is the shy type!" Lucia giggled.

"I will tell Tamaki tomorrow." He replied then hung up.

Soon after we all went to bed.

YOOOOOO! It's been a while! I've been trying to get ahead on chapters but I've been failing. I hope you all liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

We decided that the three of us should start tomorrow since one, it was a Wednesday. And two, it's best to start early. I went over our opening idea and how Rory would be the first one to sing with the club.

The one thing left to do was talk to Yuki about it. She's usually very understanding so I think she'll be fine with it. I just think it's unfair not to tell her. Lucy, Rory, and I are all going over to her house to tell her. No one had work so everything was fine.

The three of us were walking to her apartment. It wasn't that far away from home so we didn't have to walk for that long.

I was talking with Lucy about who would sing next week or if we should do a duet.

"Well I think we should each do a solo first so the guests could get to know each of us." I said and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"So do you want to go next week?" I asked.

"Sure I'll find a song on my computer." She responded and started thinking about her song.

"Wait we don't- oh yeah!" I laughed.

Yesterday the school gave Lucy and I laptops to help with our scholarships. Since I was music mine came with different music programs and recorders. Lucy's didn't really come with anything but word. Of course they all had google chrome.

When we finally arrived to the apartment complex Yuki was waiting outside. She saw us and started jokingly tapping her foot and pointing to a watch that didn't exist. The three of us ran up to her. I kissed her and Lucy and Rory decided to protest with a childish "eeeeewwwww"

"Hey sweetie we have something to tell you." I started.

"We should get inside first though." Rory interrupted and we all made our way into her apartment.

"So what's so important?" Yuki questioned.

"Well it's kinda good news kinda bad news..." Lucia started.

"So basically I have to flirt with a bunch of girls to help pay off a debt. The reason we have this debt is because we are getting Rory help with her anxiety." I quickly said.

Yuki nodded and went to hug Rory.

"Great job! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed and turned to me, "if it's for something as important as this it's fine. But can I come one day?"

"Yeah! That would be great!" I cheered.

WooooooopTIMESKIPwoooooooooop

Once we got done telling her in great detail about the club, we decided to go to the park.

If there's one thing everyone should know about Yuki, is that she loves the park. Once we were there she dropped her bag and ran to the swings. I picked up her bag but Rory and Lucia dropped theirs on me and ran to the slide.

"Thanks guys!" I sarcastically yelled.

"No problem!" Lucia yelled.

"We're here to help!" Rory laughed.

Jeepers!TIMESKIPJeepers!

(Rory POV)

The day seemed to go on forever. I just wanted to get this hosting day over with.

Once we did get to club, though, I was bombarded by a costume in my face.

"This is your costume! You're late, you have to go quickly!" Those twins yelled.

"Woah, so pretty." Lucia exclaimed in awe, but then leaned over to me and whispered, "what are these supposed to be?"

I just shrugged and pulled us into the dressing rooms.

Once we were all in costumes, the three of us his behind a curtain waiting for the girls to flood in.

"Do you think I have it down? Did I practice enough? I should have chose something different. Ohhhh!" I panicked.

"Hey you will do just fine! It's just performance butterflies." Lucia reassured.

"Yeah you've been practicing this song eve since you first heard it at Yuki's, I think you'll do just fine." Oli told me.

"AND NOW I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT THE NEW HOSTS!" Tamaki yelled with enthusiasm, which was our cue to look nice.

We all put on out best smiles and he curtain pulled back to reveal a little stage with the three of us standing there. Lucia took the microphone that stood on the stage.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted, "we are the new hosts! I'm Lucia."

She passed the microphone to me. "Rory."

"And I'm Oliver!"

Lucia took the mic back.

"So we have a performance planned for you all! Every Wednesday at least one of us will perform. So Oli and I will now get off the stage for Rory!"

(The song is Friend Please by Twenty One Pilots)

"I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone

You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home

Where light once was

Petrified of who you are and who you have become

You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone

To exterminate your bones

Friend, please remove your hands from

Over your eyes for me

I know you want to leave but

Friend, please don't take your life away from me

Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know

You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow

So I stopped by to let you know

Friend, please remove your hands from

Over your eyes for me

I know you want to leave but

Friend, please don't take your life away from me

Would you let me know your plans tonight

'Cause I just won't let go 'til we both see the light

And I have nothing else left to say

But I will listen to you all day, yes I will

Friend, please remove your hands from

Over your eyes for me

I know you want to leave but

Friend, please don't take your life away from me"

I took at deep breath as the girls, the hosts, and my siblings clapped.

"Thank you all for listening!" I said and left the stage.

I quickly found the couch where Lucy and Oli sat. They sat next to each other but I walked up and sat right between them, forcing them to move. Oh how I love annoying my siblings.

(Lucia POV)

Rory came up and forced us to scoot over so she could sit in the middle.

"Wonderful performance!" Oli and I decided steal the talking at one thing.

Our guests nodded furiously.

"It was very good!" One exclaimed.

"Yes you sounded beautiful!" Another smiled.

Rory blushed and thanked them.

DadadaTIMESKIPDadada

Once got over the original awkwardness hosting was actually fun.

"Where did you all meet each other?" A guest, Reiko I think her name is.

"Lucia I swear!" Oliver yelled but it was too late.

"The womb." I simply stated, which earned me a glare from Oli and a joke slap from Rory.

"I apologize for her rudeness, we are triplets. But most people just think we look alike." Rory explained.

I always loved seeing Rory after performing. She gets so confident, even if it is just for a little.

"Oh I see it now!" She nodded.

"Wait did we tell you our last name?" Oli wondered aloud, and Rory and I shook our heads.

"Oh well it's Akimoto!" I giggled.

"Yo, clubs almost over. When clubs over you have to run to work so I'd change now." Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah!" I quickly told Kyoya and rushed to the changing rooms.

Once I was back, club was almost over. I had to say goodbye to my guests and grab my bag.

"Bye loves!" I yelled, running out the club doors.

Bit of a short chapter, sorry loves! I hope you liked!


	6. Chapter 6

(Oli POV)

The next day of hosting was more fun. It was still a bit awkward getting to know the hosts and how... loud they were. I could tell they wanted to get to know my sisters and I better, it might take a while, but I think this will be good for all of us. I see my adorable sisters getting some boyfriends here. I think I know who they'll date too. Oh my, I'm turning into a fangirl.

Right now we were getting ready for club. It was just about to start so everyone was getting into their stations. Lucy and I were on the couch, while Rory was on the floor doing the splits.

"Oli could you hand me my bag? I need to work on over stretching my legs." Rory asked.

I looked confused but handed the very large bag to her. She then put it under her leg.

"Doesn't that hurt Rory? I remember when you made me do that, that was painful!"

Lucy exclaimed.

"A little, but that's because I haven't done it in a while. I'll be better soon." She responded, switching the bag to her other leg.

After our little conversation the guests came in and sat down.

"Rory? What are you doing?" The twins asked, a bunch of girls nodding curiously.

"I'm entering a dance competition soon, I need to be the best I can be." She smiled.

Even in a few days they're getting her to be more open. I just hope that it won't all come crashing down one day.

Tamaki strutted over, flower petals flowed from his hands as he picked Rory up and swung her around.

"That hurt a lot!" Rory started shaking, "P-please put me down."

Tamaki didn't listen so I had to stop him, I almost punched him. And by almost I meant was about but then I realized I'd get kicked out of the club and maybe even school.

Instead I grabbed his arms and lower Rory to the ground. She was very dizzy and shaking. We walked back to our couch and I whispered to Rory.

"You can continue practicing, sit with us, or go home. If you want Lucy or I will walk you."

"Nono I'll be okay." She gave a not very convincing smile and sat down.

In a little while the guests got over the scene in the beginning of club and were chatting to their hosts when the door bursted open. In walked Yuki with a huge grin on her face.

Rory, who had been a bit more quiet since Tamaki's hug, sprang up from the couch and hugged Yuki. Lucia followed, then I did.

During our short, friendly hug I whispered to her that we are just friends to the people in this school. She nodded and Lucy led her to the couch.

Murmurs spread around the room as to who this mystery girl was. I stood up and smiled.

"This is our best friend from our old school, Yuki." More murmurs.

This time Rory stood up.

"No they are not dating, we are all close friends." She kind of lied, we were close friends but I was still dating Yuki.

Lucia finally finished off.

"On Wednesdays-" She started.

"We wear," Yuki shouted, collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"Pink!" Yuki said, out of breath from laughing, and after saying that we joined in.

After our fit of giggles Lucia finished telling them Yuki might help us with singing.

A few girls raised their hands and Yuki started answering basic questions like how long she's known us.

"How good are you at singing?" One girl asked.

"Will you sing us something" Another asked.

"No one else was in

The room where it happened

The room where it happened

The room where it happened

No one else was in

The room where it happened

The room where it happened

The room where it happened

No one really knows how the game is played

The art of the trade

How the sausage gets made

We just assume that it happens

But no one else is in

The room where it happens."

She sang, the three of us interpretive dancing to the song.

The room quieted down after that, we sat down and resumed our hosting duties. The guests occasionally glanced at Yuki, who was sitting next to Rory.

BoopbadadaTIMESKIPboopbadada

After club were cleaning when the twins trapped us in the room.

"Hey Oliver! Who's your special friend?" They exclaimed.

"Oli-chan and Yu-chan seem like more than just friends!" Honey exclaimed. Mori added a 'hm' in agreement.

"Fine! We are dating! There I said it!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yuki! Whyy!" I shouted in horror but was obviously being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry! I crack under pressure!" She giggled.

"I ship it." Lucia muttered.

"Can you not?!" Yuki and I shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

(Lucia POV)

It was my first day of singing for the host club! Im so excited! It was going to be amazing. The crowd was sure to love it!

"Lucy, what exactly are you singing today?" Oli asked.

Rory nodded, along with Yuki who was visiting today.

"You'll know it when you hear it," I smirked at them.

They all groaned and sat down. The hosts don't have a new arrangement so for now we don't welcome them.

"I'll see you after my song!" I said and ran off.

Behind the curtain, I quietly did some vocal warm ups.

"Give it up for Lucia!" I heard and then applause.

That was my cue to come out. As I walked I heard more applause and saw Yuki, Rory, and Oli clapping as loud as they can. Once everyone quieted down I started to speak.

"Hello everyone! I would just like to warn you I will be singing both Angelica and Alexander" I said and started the music.

(This is Congratulations from The Hamilton Workshop)

Angelica

Alexander

Congratulations

You have invented a new kind of stupid

A damage you can never undo kind of stupid

An open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid

Truly you didn't think this through

Kind of stupid

Let's review

You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew

And refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you

I begged you to take a break you refused to

So scared of what your enemies will do to you

You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to

You know why Jefferson can do what he wants?

He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response

So yeah, congratulations

Angelica

You've redefined your legacy

Congratulations

It was an act of political sacrifice

Sacrifice?

I languished in a loveless marriage in London

I lived only to read your letters

I look at you and think, "God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?"

That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away

But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay

And you know what I'm here to do?

Angelica

I'm not here for you

I know my sister like I know my own mind

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

And a million years ago, she said to me, "This one's mine"

So I stood by

Do you know why?

I love my sister more than anything in this life

I will choose her happiness over mine every time

Eliza

Eliza

Is the best thing in our lives

So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife

Congratulations

For the rest of your life

Every sacrifice you make is for my sister

Give her the best life

Congratulations"

I waited for the music to fade out before I sat down. I want sugar, but there's none anywhere. Ahhhhhhhh.

"Rory?" I asked sweetly, "can I have some caaaaandy?"

"One piece!" She declared.

IcantthinkofanythingTIMESKIPicantthinkofanything

(Kyoya POV)

I was looking through some news articles when I saw one that interested me. It was from a few days ago but it was more the title that was strange.

"Seven Years since the Monnet triplets went missing"

I began reading through it and noticed some strange things.

 _"Today marks the seven years that the Monnet triplets, two girls and one boy, have been missing._

 _In 1999, parents Jess and Martin's were forever changed when their ten year old triplets, their names Lucia, Aurora, and Oliver, were missing from their rooms._

 _After checking the house Jess called the police to report the missing kids. They could not find anything around their large home._

 _Many secrets were discovered during the investigation, such as the fight between Aurora and her parents the night before their disappearance. But today, our thoughts and prayers go out the family and we hope that these children are found one day."_

"Lucia, Aurora, and Oliver..." I thought.

After some research I came up with a conclusion. Lucia, Rory, and Oliver were those missing twins, but they didn't come here willingly. They were kidnapped. **(A/n: in my mind the x files theme would play here... You may proceed.)**

 **Just kidding! I'm ending the chapter here HAHAHAHAHAHA! Holy fuck I'm so sorry. I honestly don't have anything to say about this hiatus because I didn't plan it... I'm just a shitty person... I think I might have a schedule that I'll upload to next month.**


	8. What's going on? (Update)

**Um... Hello everyone! I guess this is an update! I need to discuss a few things...**

 _Where have I been?_

 **Truthfully, at home. I've been putting off writing and I'm really sorry, I truly am.**

 _What's going on with "Triple the Trouble" and "The Host Club Meets Some New Guests"?_

 **Triple the Trouble- I would like to rewrite the whole story. It is full of terrible writing and my awful humor. To be honest, I don't like anything about that fanfic right now. It was rushed and I'm sorry for that. I do not know when this will happen but I most likely will do it.**

 **The Host Club Meets Some New Guests- I am sad to say that it will be put on hiatus for a while. I've lost my inspiration for it. Hopefully one day I will continue it, but for now that fanfic will be on hiatus. I really want to thank everyone who sent in an OC. I'm sorry for this, but it's for the best.**

 _Is there any fanfics coming in the future?_

 **Yes! While not updating I was writing a few new fanfics. One Ouran fic, one Undertale fic, and one Walking Dead (game) fic. Although I have been writing these, they are nowhere near finished, and it will be a long time until any of these come out.**

 **Before I go I would like to say that you can find me in places other than FanFiction! My Instagram is Koizumisrightnostril and my Pinterest is lalalamazing (Mahiru Koizumi). I don't really post anything about my fanfics, but you can be updated on what I'm doing with my life! I'm sorry I didn't make this earlier, and I'm sorry about what's going on with my fanfics. I hope you all have a great day (or night). See you soon!**


End file.
